Warriors: Double Heads
by Fullmetal.Alchemist.Fan
Summary: Like the warriors series, but only...with my own characters, hohoho. I give the name-credit to name generator sites, and any events, etc. that happen in this story are truly coincidental. :D Mind you, the first chapter is a list of the cats.
1. Allegiances

_**SpringClan **__**~ The swift and loving.**_

**Leader-**Mossstar-fluffy white she-cat with pale green eyes and a gray tuft of fur on the top of her head. _Apprentice-Bluepaw._

**Deputy-**Razorclaw-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes, and long ears. She has a tiny scar on the left side of her nose.

**Medicine Cat-**Gingerfur-ginger tabby and white tom with a thick tail and thin amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**Lightningpelt-small ginger tom with pale green eyes and white paws.

**Warriors**

Oakclaw-big tabby tom with small ears. _Mate-Thrushfeather._ _Apprentice-Specklepaw._

Spottedfeather-tabby and white she-cat with dark amber eyes and pointed ears.

_Apprentice-Brushpaw._

Dapplesong-tabby she-cat with long legs and a long, thick tail.

Brownfur-pale brown tabby she-cat.

Darkwind-small, white, fluffy she-cat with a gray tuft of fur on her head. _Apprentice-Dustpaw._

**Apprentices**

Bluepaw-brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _Mentor-Mossstar._

Brushpaw-fluffy, ginger and white tabby tom. _Mentor-Spottedfeather._

Specklepaw-black-gray tom with pale yellow eyes. The back of his head is speckled with white. _Mentor-Oakclaw._

Dustpaw-golden she-cat with strange spots. _Mentor-Darkwind._

**Queens and Kits**

Thrushfeather-brown Bengal she-cat with fuzzy, white ears. _Mate-Oakclaw._

Foxkit-fluffy, tortoiseshell tom with large ears. _Parents-Thrushfeather and Oakclaw._

Eaglekit-black tom with white splotches. _Parents-Thrushfeather and Oakclaw._

**Elders**

Woodtail-tabby and white tom with really long whiskers and a stiff, strong tail.

_**SummerClan**__** ~ The bright and straightforward.**_

**Leader-**Poppystar-gray Bengal she-cat with no tail. _Apprentice-Burdockpaw._

**Deputy-**Rosepelt-big, fluffy, white tom with gray streaks. _Apprentice-Starlingpaw._

**Medicine Cat-**Riverheart-small black tom.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**Silverwind-white tom with long fur and a puffy tail. Has ginger streaks on his forehead and tail.

**Warriors**

Minnowtail-gray and white she-cat. _Apprentice-Tigerpaw._

Birchtail-brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. _Mate-Birdsong._

Snakestripe-gold tom with a dark brown-amber stripe going from his chin to his tail.

Snowleaf-white tom with bright green eyes and gold paws.

**Apprentices**

Burdockpaw-Bengal tom with small ears and big, dark eyes. _Mentor-Poppystar._

Starlingpaw-white tom with tabby splotches. _Mentor-Rosepelt._

Tigerpaw-big, black-and-gray tabby tom with dark eyes. _Mentor-Minnowtail._

**Queens and Kits**

Birdsong-brown tabby she-cat. _Mate-Birchtail._

Ravenkit-raven black tom with amber eyes, a long muzzle, and a wide tail. _Parents-Birdsong and Birchtail._

Crimsonkit-dark ginger tom with amber eyes and sharp teeth. _Parents-Birdsong and Birchtail._

**Elders**

Heatherpaw-fluffy, gray tabby she-cat who is deaf.

_**AutumnClan**__** ~ The bold and strong.**_

**Leader-**Darkstar-dark gray tom with black paws and tailtip.

**Deputy-**Goldenfire-bright gold she-cat with bright amber eyes. _Apprentice-Elmpaw._

**Medicine Cat-**Snowstorm-bright white she-cat with small blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**Dawnpaw-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors**

Bearclaw-dark brown tabby tom.

Blackstripe-white tom with a black stripe going down his back, and black paws and tailtip.

Snowfang-white tom with long fangs and a gray tailtip. _Mate-Cedarpine. Apprentice-Emberpaw._

Whitefrost-gray tabby tom with white splotches and blue eyes. _Mate-Pantherclaw._

**Apprentices**

Emberpaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. _Mentor-Snowfang._

Elmpaw-dark brown tom. _Mentor-Goldenfire._

**Queens and Kits**

Cedarpine-light brown she-cat with darker streaks and a long tail. Pregnant with kits. _Mate-Snowfang._

Pantherclaw-black she-cat. _Mate-Whitefrost._

**Elders**

Moonsight-dark white she-cat with pale blue eyes.

Faintshadow-dark gray tabby tom.

_**WinterClan**__** ~ The dangerous and silent.**_

**Leader-**Pearlstar-milky white she-cat with pale sea-colored eyes. _Apprentice-Darkpaw._

**Deputy-**Earthheart-big, gray and brown tom.

**Medicine Cat-**Goldenpelt-dark gold tom with bright amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice-**Shadepaw-dark gray tabby tom.

**Warriors**

Silvershadow-silver she-cat with black streaks and ears.

Sandfur-pale ginger she-cat.

Faintshadow-pale gray she-cat. _Apprentice-Stormpaw._

Pearlfang-milky gray tom with pale green eyes.

Lavenderheart-pale brown she-cat with purple eyes.

Robinfeather-brown tabby tom.

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw-silver tom. _Mentor-Faintshadow._

Darkpaw-ginger tom with dark eyes. _Mentor-Pearlstar._

**Queens and Kits**

Ferntail-brown tabby she-cat. _Mate-Robinfeather._

Lilykit-brown tabby she-kit. _Parents-Ferntail and Robinfeather._

Gingerkit-ginger tom. _Parents-Ferntail and Robinfeather._

Flowerkit-brown tabby tom. _Parents-Ferntail and Robinfeather._

**Elders**

Shrewtail-pale brown tabby tom. Former leader, and blind in his right eye.

Silversun-silver tom with amber eyes. Former deputy, but broke his fore right paw in an monster accident.

Lionclaw-gold tabby tom with dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**~1~**

Eaglekit snarled and leapt for the mouse. He batted it up in the air and slid onto his back, juggling the fresh-kill with his black paws.

Foxkit squealed, wriggled his tortoiseshell rump, and leapt for the piece of prey. He caught it between his paws and fell on his brother.

The two SpringClan kits played tug-of-war with the mouse until a looming figure caught them in their shadow.

"Foxkit! Eaglekit!" the warrior snarled, "What are you doing with that piece of prey? That could have been eaten-now it's covered in your filthy fur and dirt!"

"Sorry, father," they mewled in unison, backing up from the mouse. Their father, a huge tabby named Oakclaw, snarled as he picked up the mouse in disgust and went off to the leader's den.

"Mossstar!" Oakclaw snarled loudly, attracting the attention of many warriors and apprentices in the clearing, "My _kits _were fooling around again, and guess what they did?"

A fluffy white she-cat emerged out of the den, her narrowed eyes trained on Oakclaw, "What did they do, Oakclaw?"

"They soiled this piece of fresh-kill! Even worse, it was Specklepaw's first catch!" Oakclaw snarled.

Eaglekit narrowed his eyes at his father's back. First of all, that was Dustpaw's first catch. Specklepaw had been an apprentice for at least a moon. And second of all, Eaglekit was starting to believe that Oakclaw cared more for Specklepaw than he did for him and Foxkit.

His brother stepped up beside him and meowed, "Specklepaw's first catch? Yeah right. I'd claw Oakclaw's whiskers off for a couple of mouse tails!"

"Shhh, Foxkit! You don't want father to hear!" Eaglekit slapped his tail over Foxkit's muzzle, but the tortoiseshell tom snarled and danced away from his brotherly bundle of fur, "I don't care. He's not really our father anymore, is he? We're just relatives, is all."

Eaglekit reached out for his brother, but Foxkit had already danced away, meowing, "Why don't you tell Thrushfeather to lick you clean before our apprentices' ceremony this evening?"

"Oh, right!" Eaglekit blinked in surprise. There were an awful lot of apprentices in SpringClan at the moment. The other Clans were having a bit of trouble with kits and apprentices, and SpringClan seemed to have too much. Once, Eaglekit and Foxkit had planned to go to AutumnClan so they could train there, but a patrol lead by Darkstar had found them and brought them back into their own territory, crossing a patrol lead by Dapplesong on the way.

They were rather lucky that Dapplesong had lead the patrol, because Oakclaw had participated in the patrol as well as Specklepaw. If Oakclaw had lead, he would have yelled at them, worse-what Eaglekit had feared-Oakclaw might have clawed at them.

Foxkit promised he'd protect Eaglekit until they were leader and deputy, but Eaglekit had protested and tackled his brother. The conversation had turned into a play fight, and had gone nowhere.

Eaglekit shook his head. He needed to concentrate and ready himself for his and Foxkit's ceremony. And get his fur groomed. _Am I the first kit to ask his mother to get his fur groomed? _Eaglekit wondered, then he shook his head again, _No. That's Foxkit._

Mossstar meowed, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear me speak!" Eaglekit heard this, pricking his ears when Thrushfeather, a brown Bengal she-cat, rasped her tongue over the base of his ears. Pain shot through the top of his head, and he meowed in pain.

"Oh, don't be such a weakling," Thrushfeather teased, then she sighed and frowned, "That's what Oakclaw would say, unfortunately. Come on, gather your brother and we'll walk up there together."

"Okay Mom," Eaglekit nodded and bounded out of the den. As he passed the center of the clearing, he saw all of the warriors gathering under Mossstar. He wanted to have power like that someday…but Eaglekit wasn't the type of cat to try to catch attention. Between him and Foxkit, that was his brother's forte.

"Hey, Foxkit!" Eaglekit called as he approached a boulder with small holes around the base. Foxkit often went into this old fox den to think.

When Foxkit was a newborn, Thrushfeather just had no idea what to call him. Tortoisepaw, an apprentice who had been alive those 6 moons ago, looked exactly like newborn Foxkit and had already taken the name Tortoisekit just a moon before that. Fluffykit wasn't fit for a warrior of Foxkit's "status".

So when Foxkit suddenly disappeared a few sunrises later, and was found in the little underground den, Thrushfeather decided on Foxkit, even though he wasn't ginger-furred, didn't have a leaf-shaped tail, a sharp muzzle, or pointed ears.

Foxkit poked his head out of one of the holes, "Yes? Is it time for the ceremony?"

"Yes! And you must come! See? Thrushfeather is already searching for us," Eaglekit squealed softly, looking back over his shoulder at their wandering mother.

"Uh-oh!" Foxkit squealed and dashed out of the den, scratching off some of his groomed fur. Eaglekit raced after him. Both kits slowed down as they reached their mother's side.

"Where were you two?" she snarled under her breath.

"Foxkit was in the old fox den," Eaglekit explained. Foxkit glared at him from the other side of Thrushfeather's underbelly. Eaglekit shrugged and smiled.

Mossstar waited patiently for the two to arrive, then flicked his tail at Thrushfeather. The queen licked her kits' heads and disappeared into the crowd, her brown pelt quickly mingling with the other grays, browns, and whites. Foxkit immediately started to quiver, and Eaglekit realized Foxkit was nothing without their mother, no matter how intelligent he was. He wanted to be someone. He was waiting for his moment, his first step into leadership: apprenticeship.

Mossstar bounded down the boulders and stood in the half-circle that the warriors and apprentices of SpringClan left for the leader herself. The white she-cat beckoned the two kits, who shyly-but quickly-raced over to her side. Eaglekit heard Oakclaw growl disapprovingly from within the crowd, and quickly located the tabby near the front of the group.

"It is time that these kits have moved out of the nursery and into the apprentices' den," Mossstar began, "Foxkit, the intelligent kit…"

Eaglekit huffed indignantly, and Mossstar chose to ignore this interruption, "…And Eaglekit, the eager kit. Foxkit."

Foxkit's ears perked up, and he looked into Mossstar's eyes with wonder.

"You are always eager to learn more, and you know much more than even some of our apprentices."

Specklepaw growled angrily, and Dustpaw shuffled his paws like he didn't believe this. Bluepaw and Brushpaw sighed and rolled their eyes, not believing this because they were so close to becoming warriors that Foxkit couldn't possibly know more than them.

"So," Mossstar continued, "I will now name you Foxpaw the Intelligent and Brave. Please carry these attributes into your warrior ceremony. I will see you then." Mossstar leaned down to touch noses with Foxpaw, who returned the touch and stepped back half his tail-length.

_Not fair! _Eaglekit snarled in his mind, _He's an apprentice and I'm still a kit! This will never be fair, as long as I live! _It was then that Eaglekit decided, _I'll become the next leader of this Clan, not Foxpaw! …Eaglestar…that's a beautiful ring to my ears! I've decided! And Tortoisepaw…you will be my deputy._

Eaglekit never knew what rested deep in his heart at so early an age. Tortoisepaw and him were just really friends. Was that it? Foxpaw had always been jealous of their friendship, and now he teased him about his attraction to Dustpaw and Bluepaw.

"Eaglekit."

"Huh?" Eaglekit woke out of his trance. He realized Mossstar had let him think for a while, and the murmurs about the long pause were dying down quickly.

"Eaglekit, you may not have your brother's talents, but you are a friendly kit, and determined as well. Always curious about your surroundings," Mossstar looked down at Eaglekit, softness caressing him in her gaze.

_Friendly? Like I'd ever make peace with other Clans! Determined! Whatever! Determined won't get you anywhere unless you have power and strength! And curious? This is about that mouse incident this morning, wasn't it? I'll show Foxpaw!_

"I now name you Eaglepaw the Friendly Dreamer. May you follow this path into warriorhood," Mossstar touched her nose to his, forcing Eaglepaw to turn his head to look at her. Eaglepaw then returned the touch, and faced the crowd as they sang, "Foxpaw, Eaglepaw! Foxpaw, Eaglepaw!"

"Foxpaw, it is now time to give you a mentor," Mossstar meowed to the tortoiseshell tom, but mostly to the crowd. Oakclaw huffed, angry that he couldn't train one of his own sons.

"Razorclaw, you will mentor Foxpaw. You have already mentored Oakclaw and Brownfur, so I expect that you will train this young apprentice to be a great warrior one day," Mossstar locked eyes with her surprised-but steady-deputy. Eaglepaw knew this was because Razorclaw was probably best fit for deputyship, but shouldn't let Foxpaw travel down the same path as his father.

Thrushfeather beamed at her oldest son, and whispered to herself, "Foxpaw!"

Razorclaw slithered forward and touched her nose to Foxpaw's forehead, the apprentice resting his head on Razorclaw's shoulder. The deputy whispered something into Foxpaw's ear, but Eaglepaw didn't catch any of it.

"Dapplesong, you will mentor Eaglepaw. Your courage, swiftness, and loving attitude will steer Eaglepaw out of the forest and onto the right path," Mossstar searched for the tabby she-cat, and found her in the middle of the crowd.

You would think Dapplesong would be a dappled, shiny brown she-cat, but she had a dull, gray-brown pelt and tabby stripes. But she had long legs, tail, and had excellent climbing skills. Plus, she knew Eaglepaw from his adventures as a kit. Eaglepaw was sure she'd be the best mentor in the world-he felt an ounce of pity for his brother, trained by the third toughest cat in the Clan.

Dapplesong weaved her way through the crowd to touch noses with Eaglepaw, who eagerly responded by returning the touch back to his newly appointed mentor. Suddenly, in a rush of thought, he remembered that Dapplesong had been mentor to Tortoisepaw.

Eaglepaw reared back, eyes wide in horror. "Eaglepaw?" Mossstar and Dapplesong meowed in unison.

"I…I'm fine," Eaglepaw shook his head. His haunches raised in fury when he heard his brother snicker. _Don't get cocky yet, you piece of filth! _Suddenly, he shrunk down, _Filth? What am I saying? He's my brother… _Eaglepaw shook his head, "I'm okay now."

Dapplesong cocked her head to the side with worry, but nodded, "You must be tired. Why don't I introduce you to Bluepaw and she'll get you two a place."

"Bluepaw?" Eaglepaw's heart beat faster, "What about Dustpaw?"

"She's a bit too young, don't you think?" Dapplesong grinned slyly, searching out the want in Eaglepaw's eyes, "I'd be less surprised if you mentioned Brushpaw."

"Ah, well, Brushpaw…" Eaglepaw laughed nervously, then beckoned his brother with a few flicks of his tail. He didn't scent Foxpaw coming closer to him, and when he looked back, he saw Foxpaw surrounded by Dustpaw, Bluepaw, Spottedfeather, and Darkwind, all of them chatting about the new apprentice and laughing along with the young tortoiseshell. He even saw Thrushfeather approaching them, when she noticed Eaglepaw all alone with his mentor.

Thrushfeather padded over to them instead, and Eaglepaw heard Foxpaw growl as their mother meowed, "Congratulations, my little one." She licked the top of Eaglepaw's head, and he purred in response.

Thrushfeather then raised her head to look at Dapplesong, "Thank you for accepting my kit. He will make a wonderful apprentice."

"I'm not your kit anymore!" Eaglepaw growled, getting into a fighting stance.

Dapplesong laughed along with Thrushfeather. Eaglepaw straightened his back, "What?"

"You look like Brushpaw," Dapplesong laughed, "All of your fur…fluffed up!" Thrushfeather nodded in agreement as she giggled along with the mentor.

Eaglepaw snarled, "Brushpaw this, Brushpaw that. What's so great about him?"

"I've beaten a warrior," a new voice meowed briskly. A ginger-and-white tabby emerged from the mingling warriors, his fur fluffed up and long like he had been frightened by a blackbird.

"Brushpaw, why, hello," Thrushfeather meowed happily. Dapplesong nodded briskly to the older apprentice. Eaglepaw growled, "Hi."

"Hey," Brushpaw smirked at Eaglepaw, then looked up at Dapplesong, "Where's Razorclaw?"

"Over by Foxpaw, near the apprentices' den," Dapplesong looked over at mentor and apprentice, "Oh, and there's Bluepaw and Dustpaw as well. Eaglepaw, why don't you run along before you brother gets a good spot."

_As if there are any warm spots left! _Eaglepaw thought angrily, but he nodded and dashed off. Brushpaw sneered at Eaglepaw and meowed loudly, "Yeah, run off before you freeze your kit-sized tail off!"

As Dapplesong scolded him, Eaglepaw growled under his breath and slowed down when he arrived at the entrance to the apprentices' den, a tangle of vines, leaves, and branches.

"So you're Eaglepaw," Bluepaw glanced sourly and with boredom at the young, black-furred apprentice.

"Of course I am!" Eaglepaw countered, hackles raised. _You just saw the ceremony, you dimwit!_

"'Course he is," Foxpaw laughed. Eaglepaw turned to glare at him, but Foxpaw's attention was on Bluepaw as she spoke.

"All of the good spots are taken, thankfully, so you'll have to sleep next to each other near the back of the den," Bluepaw explained, boredom obvious in her voice, "Dustpaw, would you mind showing these two their nests?"

"Yes, I would," Dustpaw muttered, but she meowed out loud, "No problem, Bluepaw!" and beckoned Foxpaw and Eaglepaw inside. Dustpaw headed towards the back, where a bare spot of rock lay, "There's not a lot of space left, so for the time being, I suggest you make one nest and sleep together. You're brothers, after all."

"No way!" Foxpaw and Eaglepaw yowled.

Dustpaw laughed, "Well, first one to make their nest gets this big space all to themselves. Over there," Dustpaw flicked her tail towards a small space near the entrance-and very crowded, in fact-and meowed, "is where the loser sleeps."

"All right!" Eaglepaw mewed. He raced out of the den looking for Dapplesong, while Foxpaw raced over to Razorclaw's side. The deputy was speaking to Mossstar and scolded him for his rudeness. Eaglepaw snickered and caught Dapplesong's eye, "Dapplesong!"

"Yes, Eaglepaw?" Dapplesong yawned.

"Can we gather some moss for my nest?" Eaglepaw asked, "You know, a patrol!"

"No, it's too late for a young'un like you to go outside camp," Dapplesong blinked tiredly, "You can find moss on the edges of camp, can't you? And please, go to sleep. I think I have a border patrol at sunrise, and I'd like you to go with me."

"Dapplesong…" Eaglepaw murmured sadly as the tabby headed for the warriors' den. He remembered that she had noted that moss lay within the camp, so he dashed across the camp and filtered through a pile of bracken. Foxpaw saw his brother, and copied him, trying to find a patch of moss nearest the apprentices' den.

_Why didn't I think of that? _Eaglepaw snarled to himself. Not finding any luck with moss, he raced over to the area around Foxpaw's thinking den and raced inside. It was set up like a huge den made for one small cat. A huge nest lay in the middle, and little holes in the wall for shiny rocks and other treasures. _This is like a medicine cat's nest! _Eaglepaw thought as he deviously dragged Foxpaw's old nest out and into the apprentices' den.

Dustpaw watched the black tom with interest as he laid his prize in front of her. "Good work," she commented, "You win." The Bengal she-cat eyed him and his suspicious, large nest nervously as Eaglepaw dragged it over to the big space in the back and went to sleep.

"Just hope you enjoy sleeping next to Specklepaw," Dustpaw murmured, padding outside to search for Foxpaw.

**Thus...**

In an effort to become Eaglepaw's number 1 enemy, Foxpaw had teamed up with Specklepaw and had been following him everywhere, even on patrols and training sessions. But since Specklepaw had been going on more patrols, Foxpaw was beginning to lag behind in skill and become more tired and stressed with each passing day.

"Another patrol?" Eaglepaw blinked in surprise. Dapplesong had arranged for Eaglepaw to eat, and then train until Dapplesong had to go on the evening patrol, which was a lot for an apprentice who had no experience whatsoever, but Foxpaw had already gone on the morning patrol and would be on the evening patrol with Razorclaw, Oakclaw, and Specklepaw-not a good combination. You'd be scolded by your mentor and deputy, glared at by your own dangerous father, and scowled and laughed at by the meanest apprentice in SpringClan. Eaglepaw felt pity for him for the first time since Foxpaw was an apprentice and Eaglepaw was still a kit.

"Yeah," Foxpaw had dark bags under his eyes, "Specklepaw insisted for the umpteenth time." He tossed a mouse around while his boredom consumed him.

Eaglepaw snatched the prey from his brother's paws with one claw, and held it high above both their heads, "You don't have to listen to that piece of mangy fox-dung, you know. You should be training with Razorclaw. Talk to her. If you keep going on patrols, you'll never become a leader with the skills you've got."

"Oh yeah?" Foxpaw hopped to his paws, a little wobbly from how tired he was.

"I'm sure of it," Eaglepaw dodged Foxpaw ungracefully as the tortoiseshell tom lunged at him, claws outstretched. Eaglepaw ducked under Foxpaw's belly as he swiped at his whiskers, then heaved up, sending his older brother into the air.

Eaglepaw side-stepped as Foxpaw landed on his chest, knocking the breath out of himself. Then he firmly planted one paw on the young apprentice's back, getting close to the tom's face, "If you can't beat me, what makes you think you'll be able to beat Specklepaw when you're done with his dung?"

Foxpaw snarled at Eaglepaw and snapped at his face, but was too tired and barely snipped a piece of Eaglepaw's whiskers off. The black apprentice snarled and pressed his paw against Foxpaw's shoulder. He continued to do so until the older tom whined in pain, and that was when he danced away from the recovering tortoiseshell.

Foxpaw slowly got up and shook his head in disbelief, "I'll going to get stronger. And I'll have to consult Razorclaw to do that. Watch out for your back, or I'll rip you to shreds one day!" The tom bounded off angrily.

Eaglepaw sat down and licked his ruffled shoulder fur, "I'll live to see that day, then, my brother."

**Thus...**

"Eaglepaw!"

"Yes?" the black-and-white tom looked up to see Bluepaw rushing towards him.

"Get off your rump. We're going hunting."

"Wh-what?" Eaglepaw questioned, but he got up anyway and shook the straw out of his fur, "Where to?"

"Follow me," Bluepaw said bluntly, and trotted quickly off towards the entrance to camp.

"Ah…" Eaglepaw glared at Bluepaw's retreating figure and bounded after the older she-cat.

When they reached the top of the hill after squeezing through the prickly entrance, Eaglepaw recognized the rest of the apprentices had come as well.

"What're they doing here?" Eaglepaw turned on Bluepaw, glaring at her. He was mainly talking about Specklepaw and Foxpaw, though, as his dark eyes focused on Bluepaw's lighter ones.

"I've assembled them. We're leading an attack on AutumnClan!" Bluepaw roared.

The other apprentices roared as well, but Eaglepaw stayed eerily quiet.

"What's wrong, Eaglekit?" Specklepaw sneered, "AutumnClan are our all-time rivals."

"This isn't what SpringClan cats act like," Eaglepaw started to bristle slowly, then he unsheathed his claws and snarled viciously at Bluepaw, "We're supposed to be loving warriors! We need to take care of the Clans! Without us, the other Clans will not survive!"

"Yeah right!" Foxpaw spat.

Eaglepaw swiftly spun around to face his brother, "Shut up, you! I've done a little studying with Dapplesong while you've been impressing Specklepaw!"

Specklepaw gasped and stared at Foxpaw as Eaglepaw continued, "When SummerClan were suffering drought, Alderstar went and helped everyone by bringing water from the outlands!"

Eaglepaw spun and glared at Brushpaw, "And when WinterClan's berry trees were suffering the cold and no seeds could be collected, the old deputy Gustshadow sacrificed SpringClan's seeds and went and gave WinterClan a plentiful supply of seeds and berries to last for a moon!"

As Brushpaw growled slightly at this outburst, Eaglepaw ignored him and faced Dustpaw, "And when your ancestor, a medicine cat called Grayclaw, heard of wolf attacks in AutumnClan, he lead his own attack-without consulting Mossstar-and drove the wolves out!"

"We aren't against nature or wolves," Bluepaw snarled at the young, speckled tom, "We are collecting Emberpaw and Elmpaw."

"But that's against…against…" Eaglepaw shook all over, shaking his head in defiance.

"It's not against the warrior code as far as I know," Bluepaw snarled, "We've done it before-and we'll do it again."

Eaglepaw heard some cat shuffling their paws, and turned to look at Brushpaw. He was looking at his paws and sniffling quietly.

"But he has…SpringClan fur!" Eaglepaw clawed out a piece of Brushpaw's fur. He yelped and half-lunged at Eaglepaw. The black-and-white tom snarled at Brushpaw, and the ginger tom bristled in response.

"Because of his father," Bluepaw spat at Eaglepaw, "Now either you'll come with us or you'll go and tell on us!"

"Fine!" Eaglepaw bristled dangerously, backing up towards the edge of the hill they were standing on.

"Haven't you realized that Mossstar won't believe you?" Specklepaw snarled, lashing his tail in annoyance, "We told her we were training and needed a little alone time. Plus, who in StarClan's name would steal _AutumnClan apprentices_? Oh, definitely not Mossstar's dear kits." Specklepaw followed this with an evil chuckle, "So go ahead and run to Mommy. No one will believe a word."

"You…!" Eaglepaw bristled, then calmed down a little so that his fur only stood up, "I'm coming with you. Only to stop you."

"You can try," Bluepaw smiled and flicked her tail for the apprentices to follow her. As Brushpaw past, he flicked his ear and touched Eaglepaw's ear, and then laid his tail over the younger tom's back and licked Eaglepaw's head, "It'll be okay."

Eaglepaw didn't respond.

**Thus...**

"Okay, we're here," Bluepaw meowed, flicking her tail for everyone to stop and crouch down, "The edge of AutumnClan territory."

Specklepaw bristled and snarled at the thought of meeting an AutumnClan cat, "I'll rip 'em to shreds."

"No, you won't," Bluepaw spat, "We have to think of how to knock 'em out and take 'em back. And how to convince Mossstar to take them in."

"Who?" Eaglepaw meowed quietly.

"The AutumnClan apprentice, dummy," Foxpaw snarled back.

"Quiet, unless you've got a plan," Bluepaw ordered harshly.

"I've got a suggestion," Brushpaw offered. Eaglepaw's eyes widened, and he pricked his ears.

"Go on."

"Maybe if we say Emberpaw and Elmpaw came, scented us out, and begged for our help when we were training, she'll take them in. It'll make Mossstar suspicious of AutumnClan, and they'll be weaker once again," Brushpaw explained.

Eaglepaw bristled and glared at Brushpaw. The fluffy tom shrugged his apologies.

"Good, Brushpaw," Bluepaw nodded briskly at the tom, then turned around, eyes wide, "Okay, patrol up ahead. Remember the formation. You."

"Me?" Eaglepaw squealed in surprise.

"Yeah, you, kit. Follow your brother," Bluepaw flicked her ear dismissively at Eaglepaw, then hissed in a low voice, "Now!"

Eaglepaw almost got tossed off his paws as his Clanmates rushed forward. "Come on, Eaglepaw!" Foxpaw hissed. Eaglepaw nodded and followed his littermate towards the patrol.

As Foxpaw suddenly swerved left, Eaglepaw tried to copy him and slipped on a puddle of mud. "Since when was there mud in AutumnClan?" Eaglepaw yowled as he barreled paw-first into a four-legged, brown tabby creature.

"Ahhh!" the creature screamed. _A she-cat! _Eaglepaw thought by the scent and pitch of the scream, then made an _OOF! _Sound as the she-cat landed on top of his side.

"Ahhhhh! SpringClan intruders!" the she-cat screamed, green eyes flaring with fear.

"I won't hurt you!" Eaglepaw insisted.

"Then why in the name of StarClan are YOU here?" she hissed, bristling but failing to look menacing.

"You look like a duck-kit," Eaglepaw laughed, then smiled, "I'm here to keep my stupid Clanmates out of trouble."

"Stupid is right! And trouble is right, too!" the she-cat snarled, flicking her tail at Bluepaw and a gray tabby who were wriggling on the ground, dealing each other equal scratches and bites.

"Don't come back!" the young cat bravely head-butted Eaglepaw softly and turned him towards the border, "Don't come back!"

"Dawnpaw! What's wrong?" a gold she-cat that reminded Eaglepaw only of the sun rushed forward. She was more than twice the young she-cat's size, mainly because of her long, muscular legs.

"SpringClan intruder!" the young tabby, Dawnpaw, flicked her tail over her back at Eaglepaw, "I don't know why! He said he wouldn't hurt me…"

"Then why are you here?" the gold she-cat turned on Eaglepaw and snarled viciously, "You don't look well seasoned for warriorship-you must be an apprentice, about two months into training-don't tell me, you're Thrushfeather's kit?"

"H-how'd you know?" Eaglepaw gasped.

"Thrushfeather came to one of the Gatherings pregnant. The next Gathering, Gingerfur announced Eaglekit and Foxkit had been born. That was about 8 or 9 moons ago. You must be Eaglepaw, I presume?" the gold cat snarled.

"This is Goldenfire," Dawnpaw meowed proudly, "She can identify any cat."

"The AutumnClan deputy?" Eaglepaw squeaked in fear and surprise, "You sure have a large patrol…don't tell me your camp is empty?"

Goldenfire snarled protectively, "We're stronger than any of you fox dung. Our leader can rip you to shreds with a flick of his tail. We don't need as many kits as you do. We're well seasoned by the harsh and calm weather."

"And what she means by that is that there are plenty of resources-calm and harsh-that make us true warriors," Dawnpaw smirked.

"Dawnpaw, you talk too much," Goldenfire laid her tail in front of Dawnpaw, and the tabby's eyes widened in fear, "Let me do the talking!"

Eaglepaw gasped and just barely dodged Goldenfire's attack-or so he thought. As he landed, a gash in his cheek opened and spurted a large quantity of blood. The warrior apprentice snarled at Goldenfire, "I said I wouldn't fight! My Clanmates are really stupid and trying to take Emberpaw and Elmpaw-"

"What?" Goldenfire pinned Eaglepaw down before he even knew what she had decided to do, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Dawnpaw…talk too…much…me…fearing…attack…" Eaglepaw gurgled, his throat feeling like it had collapsed under Goldenfire's weight.

Goldenfire snarled and tossed Eaglepaw so hard-with her claws, of course-that he landed on his feet. He wobbled to the side unsteadily and shook with sheer terror.

"Go, and never come back, you idiot," Goldenfire hissed shakily, and Eaglepaw looked up at the deputy in surprise.

The golden she-cat was crying as she looked behind Eaglepaw, "They had taken my kits while we were fighting. Thanks, you piece of fox dung. Go away."

"But-"

"GO AWAY!" Goldenfire roared, and Eaglepaw squealed and ran away with his tail in between his legs.

_Took them? Emberpaw and Elmpaw in one patrol? That's kinda stupid, if you ask me…and why was Goldenfire so emotional over the two apprentices' loss? Isn't Cedarpine pregnant? They'll have new apprentices in no time…maybe it was because of Brushpaw being taken…aw, mouse dung, I can't think. Why'd Bluepaw leave without me, anyway? Does she have a death wish?_


End file.
